zombietalia: a new day
by zombielandlover
Summary: what happens when a young italian, a little girl and young german meet lee and clementine? find out in this small fanfiction (EDIT) hello, i will be continueing this story now, yes i love it! but yeah, i wont be able to for a little bit


"vhare am i?" Germany said walking into the wood's. "i think japan's was watching for the zombie's" Italy said walking next to Germany, with a loaded gun  
"good, i pray gott have mercy on his soul"he said looking down at the ground in shame, hopping that he was okay on his own. "AAH" they herd japan scream,"VEE!" Italy screamed running back to their camp at the high-way "herp..me" moaned out after getting bitten on the side of his belly. "why japan!" Italy said covering his mouth trying not to vomit at the sight of his guts, as the zombie looked over at italy, as he started getting closer to Italy they herd a noise. "mommy?, Mr. rick?, MR. Shane?" a little girl about 10 walked out of the woods, "AH WALKER!" she screamed looking at it, grabbing the scared Italian man's gun from his hand, and just like that shooting the thing in the head. "who are you two?" the little girl asked the two nation's. they stay silent "well im feliciano and this is my husband...! I MEAN friend Ludwig" he said stuttering. 'vhat zhe hell did he almost say to a little kinder?..hm i vonder vhy' Ludwig thought to him self, "im Sofia" she said smiling, "may i have mien gun back please?" the German asked tilting his head as he held out his hand for his gun."eh? oh sure" she said with a smile handing it back to the man. the man took it and put it back in its holster. thanks kid say were did you me from miss Sofia?" he asked and tilted his head "eh? oh uh..well i had a group then i was chased by some walkers then i was lost for a day then i found you guys" she smiled "oh really?" the Italian asked amused at the american girl. "yeah, it was really scary" he said looking down "so do you guys have a camp?" she asked "uh...not really we had one with j-kikuand he uh...got attacked " he said and started to cry slightly then the german huged him and kissed his cheek "you guys have a wired relationship" she said "so uh...can i stay with you guys?" sheasked "of course! well you seem to know more then us and we wouldn't leave a girl to die! would we luddy?" he asked with a giggle. "nien" he smiled odly "come on" he said putting a hand out to her "okay thank you" she took his hand and walked back to their camp and kept quite seeing what sofia would call 'raiders' poking at thier make shift camp " who  
are zhey?" he tilted his head "jouven't a distraction for youre people to take our stuff were you?" he looked down at her "n-no! never! b-besides rick and shane and carl or J-dog wouldn't do it with out making sure someones stillusing it!" she yelled defending her group "ja okay" he said looking at them still holding the child and his best friend behind him just incase "swister! it looks like vati's cross!" the tall unknown gendered person said "i know! do you think they could be alive?" the other person said. they both sonded like young girls in their early 20 or late 20's. "of course! well step muti might have gotten bitten but if vati'd with him their's no way!" she yelled and kneeled down on a blankt " yeah it smells of them" the girl said taking the hoody part down to reveel long dark brown hairwith a heart shaped curl and lepord cat ears "thats great!" the other un identifed person said "yeah and freshly used so they might be close!" she said both turning into animals and ran off into the unknown forest "ve? do you think that could have been our babino's?" he asked tilted his head "well iunless their's to girls that are exacly like them!" he said sarcasticly "wow i knew they would live! but...anna was in a coma in the hospital w e have to find them!" he yelled trying to get up but the german didn't let him, "nien...if we see them again we'll see them they have to have their gaurd up...they'll kill anything that'll scar them or get close they can't afford to lose each other " he said and got up and walked back to  
the camp site and packed up the thing'sof theirs "mister ludwig? whats that?" the girl asked "eh? oh iits a photo album of our's" he told her putting it in a back pack as italy sat down and gathered the wood and maches in a diferant bag. "come on we better get going befor they find us" he said and got up and took the bag from feliciano and walked back to the woods seeing a person in the distance "i-ish that a little girl?" he said looking closer and closer and saw it was a person with the girl.

(clem's POV) (ver were lee didn't go to hersels farm yet)

"lee? are they walkers?" the 9 year old asked "i don't know clemintine i don't know" "can we go see lee?" she asked "what if they arn't walkers? but..bad  
people?" he told her "they have a girl!"she argued "clem!" he hissed "now lee! what if their good? and they have a child my age?" she said with a sad voice "They may think were walkers though" he said "HEY? WERE NOT ZOMBIES!" he yelled to them "VERE NOT EATHER!" lud yelled back "COME ON UP!" lee yelled back, they did so. after they esaped the walkers atracted to the yelling they went into the house an saw a dead girl about 17, or 18 "mien gott, what happened to her?" he asked "the walkers got her" lee said "oh im lee and this is clemintine" he introdued themselfs "im ludwig und zhis is feliciano and sofia" he said "hi sofia, are tHey good people?" clem asked "oh yeah their helping me back to my group!" she smiled "thats good!" she smiled "my names clemintine you can call me clem!" she smiled back and they huged"so vere are you guys heading?" lud asked "uh...well i just met her and she saved me for that girl," he said "and you?" "uh vell me, feli and kiku vere on zhe road and kiku got attacked and was bit sofia saved us and vere helping her back to her group feli and i...ve don't have one now" he said and sighed "well clem and i are trying to find her parents" he said "whats with the leg? wereyou bit mister lee?" sofia asked "no sweetie i triped over thre fence and hurt it" he smiled and sofia and clem started to talk to each other again "vee? lud? i-a have a question" he raise his hand "ja feli?" he allowed him to speak " are you from around here?" he asked lee "uh macon actully thats were i grew up" he smiled "were not from here we moved her from virginia and befor we met in berlin i was on vacation with my uh..gardians elizaveta and rodrich we lived in venice," he went on about their back story's untill it started to get dark "oh no" he said looking outside "danmit it's dark already!" lee yelled "u-uh..language" clem said "sorry clem" lee said "we need to go now or stay in her tree house not knowing if the walkers will get in or not or leave" he said rubbing his head "uh...we should see how bad the road is." he said lookin out the door's window "uh...maybe" he said and walked out the back door and out to the road to see to people trying to push a carout of the road. "shawn move youre butt!" the man said/yelled pushing harder on the car "this is easy! well for a car" he groaned and pushed it out of the way "oh look shawn its the guy who ate our friend!" he yelled pulling up the gun "don't shoot!" he yelled out "were all human" he said in a panic "oh...but...what ever there comming!" he yelped and jumped in the car "if you want a ride get in!" he yelled out and the kids sat in the front as lud helped feli into the trunk of the truck and held the italian tightly after they arived they got out and the other called shawn hopped out to and the other took off in the truck "well well shawn, i see you brought visitors " the old man smiled "yeah pops i wanna go tell maggie that im home" The young man said going into the house. "so...i didn't cach youre names" he smiled "n-nien..sorry im ludwig, this is feliciano, sofia und lee und clemintine " he said and held feli protectively close to his side, sofia clung to his leg. "okay, ludwig. im hersel green" he smiled "i see youre lee right? youre legs hurt isn't it?" he asked pointing to it "yes like a bitch,-" "lauguage" clem intrupted "sorry and yes im lee" he said "you both can sit here i'll go get the first aid kit" he said walking into the house and got it, while he was awaylee and ludwig talked while feli got to know the two girls. "zo...you zhink zhis place vill be okay?" he asked lee "maybe but...maybe not...this place's goin' to hell" he said and lud nodded "ja...i just hope i can keep feliciano safe untill this ...this...illness gets a cure...just like polio and all thoughs " he said "what if it doesn't?" he asked in reply "vell...maybe...if it doesn't...well...we'll find more surivers and make a group i guess" he said with a sigh rubbing his head softly " i just can't see felicino as one of them...nor zofia" he said with another sigh. "im back here," he said and fixed up their wounds "so..you guys know what youre doing?, i mean with the children" he asked and wraped lee's leg up and started with ludwig's. "uh...i had 2 kinders once with feliciano" he smiled and let lee answer " well...acually not really " he smiled and sighed "thats not good" hersel said and finished with ludig "okay good as new if the swelling doesn't go down we might just have to shoot yea'" he joked "j-ja" he laughed nervesly "so what were you all befor this?" he asked them all "i-a was a nurse for humans that is" feliciano smiled "i vas a mecanic" he smiled "i was a teacher, then i...quit" he said with a sigh "any family?" he asked the men "vell...feliciano's my husband und ve -te...vell its hard to say" he smiled "uh...i have a brother and mother and father down in macon " he awnsered "were trying to find clemintines parents in savana" he smiled "well we have a nice family of three sleeping in the barn if you want their leaving tomorrow" he smiled and led them to the barn and thats were they slept that night  
(saterday, 9:00 am)  
"oh feli i had the vorst dream, vhere you und i met zhis child and and it was the end of the world and people were eating people! und ve slept in a barn!" he cried out and noticed it wasn't a dream 'dang it!" yelled in his head and saw feliciano was sleeping and was still clinging to his shirtless chest 'gottverdanmit' he whispered and got him off him " w-whats wrong?" the girls yelped and woke up and so did lee. "i-its nothing my watch says its 9 O'clock so i over slept" he said "im itchy" said the girls and a man about as tall as lee walked up to them "well you girls slept in a barn, youre lucky there arn't any spiders in youre hair" he joked and the girls yelped and searched their hair "im kenny" he said the the two out of three men " im ludwig und this is feliciano" he aidn and got up letting feli fall slowly so it didn't wake him "im lee" the other said wit a grin "dad hurry up!" a young boy yelled "thats my son, kenny JR , we call him duck" he smiled and let the group out of the barn ludwig carried feliciano "doging or quaking?" lee smirked "quacking" he awensered ''we better hurry up or we wont hear the end of it" he smirked "what do we do now?" he asked softly not waking feliciano. "well ludwig, lee i could use some help on renforsing the fence you can leave feliciano and the girls with katjaa" he smiled "ja okay" he smiled back putting feli on the hay that was there wth the girls sitting next to him "so, what have you guys been though?" shawne asked "vell...feli und youre friend was eaten alive by thoughs things und we don't know where our girl's are" lud awesred "that must be terreble and you lee?" he asked "uh...my parents are in macon and my wife and i are...seprated " he awesered to "oh...i just live here with my sister's and father our mother was bitten to" he sighed "sorry to hear" they sighed "i vas raised by=y my grandfather when i was 5 he died and my bruder raised me" he sighed again remembering them both "thats all i need for now, i think you should go check up on the girls lee, dad wanted to speak with you ludwig" he smiled "ja~" "okay" they both set off.  
(ludwigs P.O.V)  
i walked around to find the man and then found him in the barn "hallo? anyvone here?" he questioned "yes? ludwig right? i don't know who you are but you better kknow what youre doing with thoughs girls " he growled to me "i had 4 perfectly normal children" i growl back "you don't know whats she's seen though this she could be innocent or not " he growled and threw the pich fork right past hiis head into a bale of hay " not a bad shot, but im better" he smirked an walked off. i was leaving, then a herd a blood cerdling scream, at frist i didn't know what to do, so i saw feli awake staring at the tracker, shane was run over by it and was being atacked and so was duck at first i didn't know what to do but soon i ran to save duck, he was fine and i helped him back to his father then shane was eaten. i thought i could save both, but...it didn't turn out that way i covered feli's eyes and yelled at sofia and clem to say back and shot to 2 effending zombies in the head, i shot i learned from sofia,and as soon as it was over i let hersel deal with his son "whaat the fuck where you thinking!?" he yelled and kenney and i "get out...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he yelled to the 3 familys "im sorry" ken said to him "YOURE SON''S ALIVE!, you don't get to be sorry!" he yelled at him "hey, you have that ride to macon" ken said to them.

((note: i know this wasn't long but its the first chap and well, i don't know if i should continue leave a comment if i should, i know the time lines don't add up but, fuck it all~))


End file.
